Sleep Walker
by NativeWolfy
Summary: AU Supernatural Vince/Jack. "You mean like Blade?" when he realized what he said, chagrined embarrassment filled him and showed on his face, judging by Vince's apparent amusement. TOLD IN DRABBLES!
1. You Again

**Wow, scary day yesterday. One minute, I was sleeping peacefully, then the next I'm waking up to the smoke alarm and wondering WTH? As I raced upstairs to see what was wrong. 'Cause, you know, someone sets off the smoke alarm by burning whatever they're cooking. Unfortunately, that was not the case. So me and my brothers ended up being chased out of the house, just in case there was a fire. After a bout of mom freaking the hell out, thinking it was an electrical fire or something, the fire department came after, what, an hour of calling them?(Slow…I know, if there was a fire, the house would have been gone already.) And it turns out it was because we might have roasted a mouse…burnt to a crisp. Gross, right?**

**Reason for that. For some odd reason, what happened yesterday sparked this. Weird…**

**But, okay…um, I haven't watched much of Tranformers Prime, so excuse me if the characters come off as Out of Character.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, I don't own any of the characters from Prime.**

**XxXxXxXx**

Jack let out a sigh, tiredness making him lag behind his schedule as he stared up at the building in front of him, the thought of having to bring his mother's car back to her when he was finished making him step out of the vehicle.

As he hurried towards the front desk to get his room key, he glanced at his wristwatch. Only a few more hours until he had to go back to work.

He stifled a sigh as he gave the lady at the front desk a small, polite smile.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" he hide the grimace at the overly sweet tone she used. "Jack Durby," he muttered instead, watching as she clicked away on her computer.

"Oh yes, we've been waiting for you. This is your room key and your schedule, would you like a map of the school?"

"Please,"

Jack muttered to himself as he got into the elevator. They had said that they had no single rooms available, so he was being assigned to sharing a dorm with someone else, complete with two bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom and living room.

It didn't sound too bad, he thought, stepping out of the elevator and trying his hardest to avoid the people around him rushing around and moving in, or standing around chatting with neighbours.

"Hey! You must be the roommate, huh?" blue eyes meet honey brown in surprise.

His roommate was a girl? He blinked, shaking his head before offering her a polite smile. "Jack, and you are…?" he trailed off, hand held out in an offer for a handshake. "Miko!" she grinned brightly, taking his hand and shaking it cheerily.

"Vince, you're roommates here!"

Now why did the name Vince sound so familiar to him? Jack tilted his head slightly, looking in the direction Miko had pranced off to, still spouting things to this Vince.

An exasperated face came into view, Miko having a hold of his arm as she dragged him into the living room. Red hair made Jack's brain click into gear, dread filling him as annoyed green eyes met his own blue ones.

It was _Vince_.

As in, high school bully Vince. As in, the very person who made his life at school unpleasant, as in the guy he dreaded seeing because of the gibes, the teases and the slams that sent him into lockers.

God, and he was supposed to share a dorm with this guy?

Jack didn't even try to hide the wariness and small fear he still harboured for Vince, knowing it would only be visiblein his eyes.

Instead, he turned on his heel and walked out, going back to the front desk to see if there were other dorms hetransfer to.

"Excuse me," the lady at the front desk looked up in surprise at Jack as he came to a stop before the desk. "But is there another room that isn't assigned?" she looked at him in confusion, typing away on the computer before giving him a false apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Mr. Durby, but all rooms have already been filled and no one has asked to be moved."

Jack groaned, cradling his face in his hands for a few minutes before letting out a deep sigh. "That's alright, I suppose I'll just have to deal again." he mumbled, grabbing a hand trolley and going to his moms car to unload his things.

Things were going to be…interesting, to say the least.

Even as he stepped off the elevator with some of his stuff in the trolley, he felt nervousness swell inside him.

If he was going to be stuck as Vince's roommate, then he might as well step forward first and hope that he wouldn't get bullied again. Offer friendship, or even some kind of peace from what he'd known before.

**XxXxXxXx**

It took all his willpower not to rush into the living room when he smelt Jack's blood. Or, who he figured was Jack, anyways. It had always been Jack's rare blood type that drew him in, the smell of it causing a yearning to erupt inside him.

And when Miko spoke, and he heard that unmistakable voice, he knew, without a doubt in his mind, that it was Jack.

Vince closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, and then slowly releasing. He hadn't smelt anything so tempting for a while, and the scent only reminded him of his hunger, of the fact that animal blood was becoming stale and unsavoury.

Jack's blood reminded him of the fact that he was starving himself because of it.

When Miko bounced into the room to get him, the only reason why he was dragged into the living room to see Jack was the fact that Miko oh so subtly used her wolf strength to drag him out. Otherwise, he wouldn't have budged.

As he saw the wariness and that little piece of fear enter Jack's face, making his scent change as his emotion changed from a dull sweetness that was caused by tiredness and happiness to a more bitter smell, caused by the emotions on his face, visible in his blue eyes. It left a nasty taste at the back of his throat as Jack turned on his heel and walked back out.

Miko detached herself from him, poking her head out the doorway to watch him leave, no doubt.

"Does he have that rare blood type you love?" her voice drifted to him.

He couldn't hide the truth from her, the smell of the lie would drift to her sensitive nose.

It was times like these he hated, the smell of Jack's blood, the way he treated him back in high school because of his tempting blood. It was all to try distance himself away from Jack so he wouldn't do something he'd regret.

Fate was cruel, he decided, giving Miko a confirming grunt before he went back to the room he claimed.

Something told him being as equally as cruel to Jack wouldn't work this time. That distance wouldn't be enough. He vaguely heard Miko yell her goodbye and take her leave, her being there was more curiosity then anything.

"Hey, uh, Vince…" he was too busy trying to ignore Jack's blood, he hadn't realized that Jack had been standing in the door way of the room as he put things away.

His head tilted to the side in greeting to Jack, unintentionally narrowing his eyes as Jack shuffled his feet nervously. "I just, uh…wanted to…"

He could hear the unspoken question, _am I going to be bullied again?_, and let out a sigh. Silently contemplating his course of action as he watched Jack. "I'm Vince," he noted Jack's surprise and shock with amusement, offering his hand in a handshake, not expecting Jack to accept.

"Jack,"

That was when he realized how right he was. As they shook hands, as Jack went back to unpacking, he knew right then that their relationship was going to change from bully and victim to…something else.

The question was, what was it going to change to?

**XxXxXxXx**

**Er…**

**I don't think I have anything to say, or, well, I did but forgot it. Can't rightly remember what the hell I was going to say.**

**It involved whatever was in this chapter, anyways…**

**Well, the only things I can say right now is that since **_**tediz-leader **_**was the only author who actually wrote a Vince/Jack love story, and I've actually fallen in love with the pairing, I made an AU version of it.**

**Don't know if it's a good one, or if you like it or not…**

**Review and tell me?**


	2. Alpha

**You know, I've always been curious about having a story that's told in drabble-ish chapters. And I've kind already gone over the amount of words that's considered a drabble-ah, who cares?**

**I'm going to expariment with this. A drabble story told in order, or randomly. I'm not sure yet.**

**/\\/\\/\\**

He could practically see Miko's evil grin as it spread across her face, almost hear her voice taunting him long after Jack had finished placing his things in his room and left the dorm. "Oh no, Vince. You just _couldn't_ be simple and fall for another Super, you had to go for the fragile little human that hates your guts!"

He cursed Miko and his own stupidity for falling for someone who wouldn'tlove him back. If Jack were a supernatural…if he had been a creature just like him…_then_ Vince wouldn't have rejected him.

No, he said he wouldn't lie to himself-because of Miko and his mother.

Vince would have treated Jack a little nicer, sure, but he wouldn't have allowed him to be close. The only reason why Miko and him were so close was solely because she kept pushing and pushing, never giving up. Jack seemed to be the type of person who would accept something, someone, for who they were and not push it.

That also meant not pushing to be involved in Vince's life, he figured.

But if Jack had been a creature like them, then maybe…

His blue-grey eyes captivated you when you looked into them, the way he held himself spoke of someone who had been responsible from a young age. Whenever he looked at someone-his mother, for example- there was such respect and love he had for her. His raven locks, although messy sometimes, looked as smooth as silk.

Jack had qualities that would make him the perfect mate to have, the most sought-after Alpha for every species of supernatural.

If he hadn't been human, that is.

**/\\/\\/\\**

**Actually, why don't you decide if I should tell their story in order or randomly?**

**You could give me prompts to do, give me a line to add. Like this one, I asked for a word from my brother and he said Alpha. But it was tediz-leader who actually motivated me to write this.**

**So, what shall it be, order or disarray?**


	3. Hunger

**A drabble I have when I got the idea for this, inspired by tediz-leader.**  
><strong><br>So I've decided they are going to be random.**

* * *

><p>Jack was frozen.<p>

He didn't know what to do, one minute he was rushing to class and the next he was pinned against the wall with _Vince_ having buried his nose in the crook of his neck. It was…odd, and very, very scary.

It actually…it actually felt like Vince was _nuzzling_ his neck, Jack realized, his pulse speeding up as his fear spiked higher.

But his increased fear-or was it the blood pumping faster?-made Vince growl and lick at his neck.

That's when he realized what Vince was getting at.

He was hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll still take in prompts, of course. And they're story will be told.<strong>

** Just in pieces, random pieces.**


	4. Soul

**Richard'sQueen AKA LGFS gave me the the prompt, word; Soul.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Vince has a soul!" he remembered Jack slamming his hands down on the counter top and glaring at his Guardian. His blue-grey eyes flashing in anger at her words, only causing her own eyes to flash in anger-at both him and Jack, but he was sure it was mostly Jack at the moment-glaring, like Jack was crazy and needed someone to talk sense back into him.<p>

"He's unpure, tainted with the disease of a vampire!" she spat, looking at him as though he were some kind of sickness, a plague on the earth that needed to be discarded, crushed.

"If he's so tainted, then why doesn't he go on killing sprees, huh? Why doesn't he do things that normal, disgusting, evil vampires do? Why has he only drank animal blood for so long?" Jack hollered, glaring at her, forcing back tears. "If he's such a despicable monster, then how come he's the most amazing person I've ever gotten to know?"

There was only silence as Arcee and Jack stared at each other.

"How could you say he has no soul?"

Listening to Jack defend him to Arcee, someone who had been in his life since he was a child…it was both heartbreaking and uplifting. He never knew he could love Jack much more then he did now, but knowing that Jack believed he had a soul, that he was good…

All he wanted to do was show Jack how much he appreciated it, how he was going to be a better person for him. Because of him. 

* * *

><p><strong>It was originally going to be shorter then it is, but then I just kept typing and typing.<strong>

**And there we are.  
><strong>


	5. Like Blade

**The original, the starting of Sleep Walker, the very thing that describes it, the words in the summary!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm a dhampir."<p>

Jack blinked at Vince in bemusement.

"A what?"

"A dhampir…"

"You mean like Blade?" when he realized what he said, chagrined embarrassment filled him and showed on his face, judging by Vince's apparent amusement.

"Yeah, like Blade." Jack saw the amused, endearing smile that curved Vince's lips.

Why hadn't he noticed how attractive Vince was before?

* * *

><p><strong>The drabble that start it all.<strong>

**And well, there's tediz-leader too. XP  
><strong>


	6. Predator

**Another word that Richard'sQueen gave me****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack knew Vince was a predator, knew it from the first time he had seen him in high school.<p>

Head held high, a glare set on his features at anyone who so much as looked at him wrong, bright emerald eyes that shined with emotion-even if it were negative emotion; most of the time. His posture, while perfect, was also threatening. Strong shoulders, wide chest; long athletic legs. Even his flaming hair and freckles added character to him.

He was masterful at sports, at anything he set his mind to. So it was only naturally that Jack concluded Vince was a natural born predator.

He just hadn't realized how right he had been, right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>Every creature, no matter the form, is only a different type of predator, right?<br>**


	7. Father

**One of the prompts tediz gave me. One I actually completed...XP**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

As a kid, Vince had always wondered who his old man was. Did he look like him, did he act like him, were they similar in anyway? But as a kid, he also never thought about how different he was to other children until the craving for blood hit him. Then he wondered about his father more-what _was_ he, why wasn't he there? Every kid with no dad probably wondered why father wasn't there, he figured.

The only difference was that his father was an immortal vampire-and after realizing what he was, that he wasn't completely human, nor was he completely vampire...he _hated_ the man for what he was. For needing to drink blood from people or animals, for making him a _freak_. Stuck in the middle of two different worlds, not belonging in either one all because of the man who was his old man. And he always thought that way, even when he was popular in high school and got away with a lot, he always considered himself a freak.

Until he got to fully meet Jack, that is.

He had always hated himself, that much Miko knew, what he had told Jack. Loathed that he had to have blood to simply live. But before Jack...Miko had tried to make him see differently, that he wasn't some kind of monster from being different. Her words had never affected him, until Jack. He was _persuaded_ into letting Jack into his life by Miko and his mother, both of them encouraging it and pushing him towards Jack, even going to outright tricking him into spending time with him. And he slowly started to see himself different with Jack, his words, his support, his friendship...his _love_. Jack helped him let go of the hatred he held for the father he had never met.

For Jack, he was willing to at least _try_.

And after a while, after seeing how Jack simply _accepted_ him...thoughts of his father slowly faded away from his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...it changed from the original thing I had written out...<strong>

**I tend to extend things when I rewrite(or retype) things, so it's longer and more detailed too.  
><strong>

**I have two more prompts from tediz, so don't you worry! And about that...songs, quotes, words, a sentence, feelings, anything you throw at me, I will make into a drabble!  
><strong>


	8. Bite

**Another of the prompts tediz gave me.**

* * *

><p>The first bite hurt, Jack remembered.<p>

It was in the middle of winter and Vince couldn't find any animal big enough to feed off of to chase away the hunger, which made him kind of an asshole to be around. But not only was he testy, he was sluggish and tired all the time, like life was slowly being drained away from him. Which made sense, since while he could eat food he also needed blood.

Even though he told Vince he was never going to give him his blood, because that would be just treading on territory he didn't know, he still felt like he _should_ because of how he was. Sure it was going to mean Vince would have a few memories of his, but was watching Vince suffer worth the cost of a few memories?

So yes, when he told Vince he could drink some of his blood, that first bite Vince took hurt. But then it started to make him feel…_weird_. And not in the wrong way either, no it almost felt like…_pleasure_.

What the hell was Vince doing to him? 

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea how that turned out...originally, it was going to be a continuation from Hunger.<br>**


	9. The Sanctuary

**Prompt from Ricard'sQueen! But, uh...I don't have the song, nor the willpower to download it, so I just looked up the lyrics-but now I think I'll have to get the song XP  
><strong>

**(No, I don't own the song The Sanctuary, Darling Violetta does.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Miko had really only pushed Vince to Jack because she thought it would be fun, to have a human in their twosome group. She had wanted to see how different Vince would act, what he'd do.<p>

And at first, it had been funny, watching the two interact with each other. The tension, the awkwardness…

But then she realized it was because they had feelings for each other, or were developing them. That Jack was Vince's sanctuary from their world, his saviour from himself. Vince looked at Jack like he was the answer to his prayers, the stars to his sky. Like Jack was the sun that lightened up his whole world, chasing away the darkness.

Jack was setting Vince free from negative thoughts about himself.

* * *

><p><strong>And no, in response to your review, I've never seen Angel or watched it, for that matter...no, wait, is it the same guy who acts as Booth in Bones? If it is, then I know <em>of<em> him.**


	10. Feed My Frankenstein

**. . .I don't know LOL  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack scowled at Vince as he tugged his boxers back on. "This is all you're fault." he huffed, picking up his ripped shirt before letting out a sigh and throwing it over to the garbage. Vince only looked very pleased with himself as he pulling his pants back on, offering Jack a hand only to have it slapped away.<p>

"Because of you, the food's burnt! _Burnt_!" Jack groaned, pushing himself off the floor and mourning the poor food. "And the room, look at it!" He gestured to the living room, at the throw pillows that were on the floor, a broken lamp, the magazines that were scattered and ripped! And the-Wait, how did the magazines get ripped?

Jack was about to scold Vince, letting out a huff instead when Vince picked him up instead and walked towards their bedroom.

"No! No, no, no, no, _no_! I have to clean, damnit! Vince!"

"_Vince_!" was a totally different cry. 

* * *

><p><strong>I still have no idea. I just...wrote it-or, well, no, wait...yes, I just wrote it.<br>**

**It actually turned out kind of...cracky? Funny? Hmm...  
><strong>


	11. Virgin

**Betcha thought it was going to be a lime, didn't you? XP  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack was no longer a virgin. And Arcee had to come to terms with that, no matter how much rage she felt at the filthy half-blood for being her Jack's first.<p>

Sure she wanted to tear him to pieces with her Grace, maybe smite him a little but he made Jack happy. And making Jack happy was the reason why she chose to be his Guardian, to help him find happiness. And if that happiness involved Vince, then so be it.

She was still going to do something to Vince for taking Jack's virginity, though. 

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it originally <em>was<em> going to be a lime chapter, but then Arcee was huffing because Miko got a chapter and she didn't.  
><strong>

**And an angry Arcee is a scary Arcee, as you know. So she got her own chapter.  
><strong>

**Blame her for lack of lime XD  
><strong>


	12. Your Body is a Wonderland

**Cute, fluffy fluff chapter!**

**With a hint at smut at the end.**

* * *

><p>Jack loved Vince. There was no question about it…<p>

He loved the way Vince would get that subtle pout on his face whenever he didn't get his way, or that scowl whenever someone was flirting with him or being too friendly. How, no matter how cheesy it was, Vince would hold his hand or kiss the back of it.

And while they touched and spent time together…well, he had never been able to just look at Vince like this, while he was asleep and had such a peaceful expression on his face. He had never been able to trace his features, like he had always wanted to since the start of his feelings.

So he allowed himself to right now, while he still could.

Jack lightly touched Vince's hair, feeling how thick it felt and how it curled around his fingers, like they were trying to latch unto him like Vince would. He trailed his fingertips over Vince's eyebrows, his nose, down his cheek and jaw line. He gently stroked Vince's jaw for a moment , enjoying just looking at Vince slumber before trailing down his arm, stopping when their fingertips meet before grasping onto his hand, feeling Vince's calloused hand and how big Vince's hand was compared to his own. His thumb trailed back and forth Vince's hand, knuckle to wrist as he held his hand.

He touched fingertips with Vince once more before continuing his innocent journey of Vince's body, fingers following every dip and curve, his hand slowly sprawling on Vince's stomach as he rested his head on his shoulder.

Lightly tracing things on Vince's stomach got boring after a while and he slowly moved towards Vince's hip before slowly trailing fingertips towards his other hip. Jack was about to repeat the process but Vince's hand suddenly grasped onto his own and brought it up to his lips to place a kiss on each fingertip.

Jack could only flush as Vince intertwined their hands, grinning down at him. "You continued any further and things would have went from innocent to dirty," Vince murmured as he wrapped his other arm around Jack's waist.

"What if I had intended for my journey to end…_dirty_?" Jack challenged, only teasing Vince as he nestled into his side.

"Oh? Maybe I should have allowed you to continue then," Vince chuckled, rolling them over until he was on top of Jack. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing until the afternoon, why?" Jack tilted his head innocently, even if he already knew Vince's intentions. "I have an…_exploration_ planned." Vince smirked down at him, copying what Jack had did to him and lightly traced his features with his fingertips. "Should I be scared?" Jack teased, breath stilling as Vince moved to nuzzle his neck and feeling his arousal against his inner thigh.

"No, you shouldn't be." Vince pressed his lips to Jacks, feeling Jack respond in kind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, wasn't that cute?<strong>

**The idea had been swimming in my head for a while, really. Especially as I listened to Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer.  
><strong>


	13. Reunion

**Prompt by tediz~**

**Wasn't really sure what to do with it for a while, nor the scene…**

* * *

><p>Vince had his eyes narrowed on the red headed man, irritation at him surging through him.<p>

He only eyed him, glaring when he noticed he was being sized up in return. "Who's this?" Vince hissed, snarling at the man even as he directed the question at his mother.

"Vince!" his mother sounded stern, confused about the appearance to whoever this guy was, but stern nonetheless and so he succumbed to her wants and stopped snarling at the strange man, turning his attention from him to his mother. Forcing his feelings aside he reluctantly moved to stand by her side, eyes still narrowed.

"Who is he?" he asked more politely, hand reaching down to grasp onto hers.

He heard the man snort, "I can speak for myself, brat."

"Then speak or leave!" Vince snapped, glaring at him. "Vince, calm down…this is-"

"I'm your father," he cut in, giving an them both an arrogant look. Vince stilled on his insult, staring at him and trying to see similarities between them. And even when he saw they had the same hair colour, the same tall build, same shaped eyes…he looked to his mother for confirmation and received a hesitant nod in return.

"You should have stayed gone." 

* * *

><p><strong>I think it turned out pretty good. Actually took me a while to grasp onto the concept but I like the end result.<strong>

**And oooh, we finally get a glimpse of Vince's dad! **

**Wonder who it is?**


	14. Care

**This is a prompt by Random Reader. **

**Could be considered a continuation-or something- from Bite, too.**

* * *

><p>He hadn't meant to do it.<p>

No, wait…no more lying, he promised his mother… he _had_ but he never meant to drink from Jack until he passed out. Honestly, all he had wanted to do was watch him sleep-which sounded creepy, he knew, since he and Jack weren't lovers, weren't even in an intimate relationship! This was just the starting of their friendship, and he had already messed up big time.

Vince cursed at himself, kicked himself for being so stupid.

Now, because he was such an idiot, such a _monster_, Jack was lying in bed probably dying or at least close to him because of him!

And the only thing he could do was try to help him get better.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know what I was going to do with this one either, until I just stared at the words Random Reader sent me and an idea hit me.<strong>


	15. Blood

**Prompt given to me by the glorious tediz~**

* * *

><p>Jack only glared at Vince. How the hell did he expect him to drink his blood? Even if it would speed up his healing process!<p>

"For the last time, no. It's bad enough you drained me of blood to the point I passed out because of it, now you want me to drink your blood? Are you crazy?" He would have yelled, hit Vince, hell, he would have _flailed_ but he was too weak and could only hiss.

He didn't even know _why_ either. It was like he had a bad case of the flu instead of being dehydrated because of Vince.

"Besides, it'll give me dirty dreams about you! I don't _want that_." Jack winced, curling into himself when the pain in his throat grew. The only thing he could do was glare at Vince and that damned pleading look on his face.

"It'll only be a little bit, I promise! It'll heal you faster, and the dreams will only last a couple days!" he listened to Vince insist, refusing to meet his eyes and instead pulling the blanket up to his chin. "I'm really sorry, okay! It's _winter_ and there are hardly any animals around, I never meant to bit you!"

"Just…just _try_ it, please?" Jack eyed the wince that came from Vince when he said please, like he had never had to say that single word before. Instead of giving Vince a vocal reply, he grabbed the small cup of blood from his hands, eyeing it in distaste before forcing it down in one gulp.

He _really_ hated Vince at the moment. Especially since he still remembered everything that happened when he bit him…especially the feelings it invoked.

"Happy?" Jack snapped, pushing the cup back into Vince's hand with a flush colouring his already red face before turning away from him and burying himself into the covers again. "Now leave me alone!"

_To wonder why I_ liked _it when you bit me_. Jack thought, blush deepening.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>So it is supposed to be like this, but as I read it over. . . it just occurred to me that this could be a continuation of Bite and Care too.<br>**

**XD  
><strong>


	16. First Kiss

**This was actually spawned from a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fan fiction XP.**

**It's not a scene taken from the story, it's just a saying that sparked it. Can't seem to remember it though…**

* * *

><p>Jack was confused, he was terribly confused and didn't know what to do. True, Raf didn't know why he was confused but had given him advice, nonetheless.<p>

But why was he following through with a 12 year olds advice? He wondered as he stared at the patiently waiting man before him. Well, it was Vince, so it was obvious why he was hesitating on acting upon it and it was understandable, really.

Especially since he didn't know how Vince felt about him. Did he feel that connection too?

"Jack," Vince's drawl drew him from his thoughts, making his face darken in embarrassment. "Er, I…" screw it, he was just going to do it!

Jack framed Vince's face his with hands, noticing the surprise and confusion on his face before he crashed their mouths together. He was about to let Vince go and back away, spilling apologies when Vince responded to him, took a hold of his waist and kissed him back.

Now he was just glad he listened to Raf.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>No, wait, I do remember it.<strong>

**When in doubt, just do it. But instead of that being it's title, it's First Kiss because this is…well, their first kiss.**


	17. Letting Go

**Oh, you can thank Ricard'sQueen for this chapter. She gave me a bunch of prompts and this is one of the ones that jumped out at me.**

**And man, do I ever love it. It doesn't matter it's angst-y, I've never been more proud of the fact that I experience emotions so much as I do right now. XP  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack wasn't sure why Vince was leaving, why he had felt the need to break up with him. Maybe it was because of KnockOut. He had seemed like he disapproved of their relationship from the moment he found out and was hell bent on keeping them apart whenever he could.<p>

Maybe he did or said something to Vince to make him pull away.

He wasn't sure and he didn't like it. Or, well, not liking it was putting it mildly. The feeling he was feeling right now…it felt like a piece of him was being ripped away, like his soul was being torn into two. Like he was losing the love of his life. It actually kind of disgusted him because it reminded him of how Bella felt for Edward in that ridiculous Twilight.

But there were so many things he was feeling but right now was sadness, the need to hold unto Vince.

But he had his own reason why he was letting Jack go, Vince had said.

It made Jack think that it was because of his father, the thoughts that had made Vince isolate himself coming back. Whatever it was…if Vince needed time to himself right now, to remember that he wasn't a monster. Then Jack would give it to him, but he'd be damned if he was going to give Vince up.

So he rushed to Vince, even with his thoughts swirling around in his head, making him want to cry and give up, he ran to him.

And when he caught sight of Vince and Vince caught sight of him, his eyes widening. Jack never faltered, not even when he noticed KnockOut close by, no, Jack rushed at Vince, colliding into him and Vince couldn't do or say anything to Jack before he was interrupted, Jack crashing their lips together in desperation, tears leaking freely from his eyes.

"I can understand if you need some time," Jack whispered when he pulled away, resting his forehead against Vince's. "And I'm letting you go right now, but I still love you. And I want you to come back to me,"

Their tears mingled together, as though they were saying that even in sorrow, they would always be together. 

* * *

><p><strong>Still love it, although I think you guys are gonna have a lovehate relationship with me soon enough, depending on how you view future drabbles.  
><strong>

**I think I'm going to bump the rating up to M. Just in case, you realize.  
><strong>

**Reviews are love~  
><strong>


	18. Tease

**You can also thank Richard'sQueen for this chapter~**

* * *

><p>Lips caressed each other hungrily as a hand grasped a fistful of raven locks, the other on the waist of his partners waist. Without warning, the raven rocked his hips down on the red heads, making him throw his head back with a delighted hiss, breaking their kiss.<p>

Both of his hands travelled down to his partner's hips, simply resting there and enjoying the attention the raven was bestowing upon him as he nibbled on his neck, hands caressing his chest before one slithered down.

The sound of a ripper slowly being drawn was added to the soft grunts and groans the redhead was making, oblivious to the smirk curling on his raven's lips.

He let out a curse when a hand wrapped around him, his hands tightening around hips as he bucked upwards. The red head let himself get lost in the sensations his raven was drawing him as he slowly pumped, groaning and panting.

He could feel it, his climax drawing closer and closer, hitting the peak-the hand suddenly stopped it's ministrations and let his arousal go, going up to his throat and pushing him back onto the couch.

Lips touched his ear, teasing him. "Bye-bye, Vince," his raven whispered to him, nipping at his ear before he was gone, slithering out of his lap.

"Goddamnit, Jack, you _tease_." Vince growled.

* * *

><p><strong>You have no idea how many times I stopped just to giggle insanely. Especially when my Gitx(Grandmother) and Mama are sitting, quite literally, two feet away from me.<br>**

**Oh, the scolding I would get if they ever found this profile.**

****And the shame I'd die in if they found out about this.****  
><strong>**

****I hope you guys are extremely happy with my work.****

****I REGRET NOTHING!****


	19. Dark Side

**This can be counted as an after-affect of Bite, Care and Blood.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone had a dark side to them, a side they didn't want anyone else to see in fear that they would run away. Nothing in that place is pretty and only a few had been brave enough to see Vince's dark side. His mother, Miko, her foster parents…any others, he figured, would have ran away at the sight of him, at seeing the monster that he was.<p>

And that's what was happening with Jack. He actually wanted to show Jack, to make Jack realize what he was getting into.

But he was afraid of his reaction so he tried to push Jack away, made it so they only talked when it was necessary, avoided going back to their dorm as much as he could get away with.

But Jack wouldn't let him, he practically stayed with Vince and wouldn't let him push him away. He always returned to Vince, and it made him wonder… 

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually inspired by Kelly Clarkson's - Dark Side xP<strong>

**And there's a Part Two coming, this one being Jack.  
><strong>


	20. Play

**This is another one of Ricard'sQueen prompts. I actually wondered about this one.  
><strong>

**Was I going to have Jack and Raf playing, or maybe Vince playing a game with Jack/Miko? Was it going to be in the POV of someone watching them all play?  
><strong>

**This is the result.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack hadn't been a normal child for long.<p>

Jun remembered him when he was a baby, how playful and curious he was about the world around him. But that playfulness faded when Jack realized how hard they had it at the age of 6. How his mother was almost always gone because of her job, how many chores were felt undone because there was always only him and Arcee there.

How he had always demanded Arcee to play with him until he started realizing that they needed more help then Arcee.

So he had starting helping the both of them, no matter how many protests they had.

And since they hadn't allowed him to do dishes or anything else, Jack always packed things away. Forgotten toys, clothes that needed to be brought to the washer, stowaway plates and glasses.

And then when he got older, playing wasn't really involved in his life. And he only thing he did for pure joy was his job, fixing cars or cooking. They both brought him joy.

Jun sometimes missed knowing that since Jack had no father, that she was always away…she had missed Jack playing. Missed him willingly give away play for helping her. But God, was she ever so proud of her little boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually couldn't remember Jack's mother's name for a while. After I had started the first line, I stopped because Hell, I forgot Jun's name XP<br>**

**So I was just sitting here, trying to remember her name and then I had gotten up and one of my little brothers shoved the Grudge in my face and I freaked the hell out for a while and then Wham!  
><strong>

**Oh, right, her names Jun!  
><strong>

**How that makes me laugh...a horror movie that terrifies me made me remember.  
><strong>


	21. Boy, You're Such a Pretty Lady

**You can blame Ke$ha's Pretty Lady for this one.**

**And the fact that I have the utmost confidence that Jack is so prettily handsome that if he wanted to, he could totally look like a smoking hot chick.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sunavabitch…<p>

Vince stared wide eyed at Jack.

He had known his boyfriend was pretty enough to pull off looking like a chick if he had wanted to but _holy shit_-and it was probably Miko's doing, putting Jack in the clothes he's in now but…convincing Jack to wear _heels_?

Vince's eyes looked over the heels, slightly tanned skin being complimented by black heels that only made his long legs look that much more long. That knee length, midnight blue dress that clothed Jack's body gave the illusion that he was an actually girl, creating curves that weren't on guys. His eyes trailed higher and stopped at his neck, noticing the cheesy, delicate heart necklace he had given to Jack gently resting there.

Eyes finally resting on Jack's face, he noticed Jack's lips painted prettily-had Miko really put lipstick on him?-and gorgeous blue-grey eyes framed lovingly with black mascara, creating a type of Egyptian look.

Long jet black locks framed Jack's face and Vince gave half a thought to the softly curled hair before another one overpowered it.

Jack was sexy as hell and he couldn't wait to get back home after this stupid Halloween party.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, the cracky-ness of this chapter.<br>**

**And putting the image of Jack in a dress in your head?  
><strong>

**I REGRET NOTHING!  
><strong>


	22. Reluctant

**Another Prompt from-wait...who is this from again? _[looks at list prompt]_.  
><strong>

**Richard'sQueen!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>KnockOut didn't want to admit it but that raven was good for his son.<p>

When he had first met him, he thought Vince had been testy, yeah but at least he didn't hate himself, hate what he was.

He realized how wrong he was when he took Vince away from Jack. Had watched how Jack had told Vince that he loved him, that he wanted him to come back. How reluctant either of them had been in letting each other go.

He watched as his son go back to how he used to be. Short tempered, bullying other's and generally just trying to escape from himself, trying to ignore what he was because it sickened him. Which was hard, when you were constantly reminded daily.

But when he had brought him back, Vince had changed again. Went back to the kid he had first meet, when he had been with the raven. Vince had needed Jack with every fibre of his being, he realized.

He was still reluctant to admit that they were good for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guess who Vince's dad was?<br>**

**(tediz, you already knew XP)  
><strong>


	23. Even If It Hurts

**This is the Part Two I was talking about in Dark Side.  
><strong>

**Still inspired by Kelly's Dark Side.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with Vince. They were perfectly fine, and then out of the blue, Vince starts acting weird. Starts trying to pull away from him, pushing him at a distance.<p>

Was it because of the episode they had, was it because Vince had bit him?

So even though it hurts that Vince was trying to throw away their friendship, he was going to remind Vince that he wasn't a hell spawn. He was going to remind Vince that he was good(if he wanted to be) and that he had a heart.

Nobody was a perfect picture, everyone had a dark side…Jack was already falling for him, the only thing he needed to show to Vince was that he was going to love all of him.

Because he was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, this can be counted as the aftermath to Bite, Care and Blood.<br>**

**And the start of Jack's romantic feelings for Vince.  
><strong>

****

**And I had a blonde moment Dx I looked at the chapters list(I had actually meant to look at the reviews list) because my mom was asking me how many reviews I had for Sleep Walker(she still hasn't read this, so yay!) and then I saw the number 22 and was like WHEN THE HELL DID IT GO FROM 13 TO 22?  
><strong>

**Cue falling out of rolling chair and unto the floor, worried mother, dogs and laughing brothers.  
><strong>

**Looking at it again to make sure I wasn't going crazy and to see if I had actually gotten 9 reviews in the span of a few minutes, I realized-to my embarrassment-that I had been looking at chapters. LMAO  
><strong>


	24. Family

**This was supposed to be one of tediz prompts but then it turned into something else...****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Miko's dad kind of scared him.<p>

Something he was only willing to admit to Vince and Miko when they asked him why the smell of fear was coming off him in small waves. And when he told them he was scared of BreakDown, Miko had only laughed at him, full on rolling on the floor, holding onto her sides while Vince only gave him that crooked smile filled with obvious amusement. But that only mad him a little mad at them(why had he expected differently again?) because, damnit, BreakDown was _huge_.

With a wide chest, beefy arms, large hands and rippling muscles...plus the fact that he literally towered over him with this glare or scowl on his ruggedly handsome features. But at least BulkHead was different. He was just as big(if not just as muscular) but he was friendly and happy-like Miko, which kind of freaked him out. But at least he was _responsible_.

But Jack was forgetting something...an excited scream ripped through the air and his attention was drawn to everyone as they played some kind of game. In human terms, it was too rough to actually be considered playing but...well, he'd join them but since he was human, he didn't. But watching them, seeing how much love they had for each other(it still surprised Jack how close Vince and BreakDown were) as they wrestled, Jack couldn't help but consider them his family.

Even if said family scares him sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>I started work today! Or, well, it was last night in a concession for bingo but I'm working at our resident Gas bar now. And I thought I wouldn't be able to do anything but work today was slow and I wrote this in between breaks in what I was doing, when we had no customers.<strong>

**Reviews are love!  
><strong>


	25. Overprotective

**One of tediz prompts she hurriedly gave me XP.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I've always just allowed you to do your own thing because it was your choice and whoever you were with agreed but damnit, K.O., I will not just stand by and watch as you take Vince away from his <em>only <em>happiness _against his will_!" Breakdown glowered down at the leaner, unconcerned looking redhead who was idly picking at his own nails.

KnockOut looked uninterested in what BreakDown had to say, refusing to look at him from his perch.

Breakdown had always known he was overprotective, almost to the point of stalking his little girl and Vince(BulkHead was the only reason why he _didn't_.) but now knowing of the situation, why Vince was so angry and sad, he acknowledged K.O. was just being selfish.

So he was going to try convince him not to rip Vince away from Jack, the only reason why he was okay with what he was, away from his salvation, his soul mate. Because, whether KnockOut was willing to acknowledge it or not, Breakdown had pretty much raised Vince himself when Miko had brought the reluctant, angry boy home with her. He had raised Vince like KnockOut was _supposed_ to.

So yes, Breakdown was feeling _very_ overprotective, but he justified it as his own child being taken away from him because it _was_.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually think that while BreakDown is pretty angry and eager for a fight, he's the voice of reason for KnockOut when it comes to certain things.<strong>

**Even if he's incredibly reckless.**

**I dunno, maybe your image of hims different xP.**


	26. Conflicted

**One of Richard'sQueen's prompts, but also garlandfruit's.**

**So this is dedicated to the both of them!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was such an idiot. God, was he ever an <em>idiot<em>. Jack rested his head against the café's table and thanked whoever was watching over him that Optimus owned this little café outside the city.

Silent tears trailed down his face as the last of the customers left and it was only he and Optimus here. Since he had shooed everyone else away and had asked if Jack wanted company. But no, he didn't. He really, really didn't want anyone there with him as he had a silent pity fest.

Jack leaned back, looking outside at the night sky filled with millions of stars and the crescent moon, his hands resting on his stomach.

He couldn't face Vince after telling him to go into the bathroom to look at something. Didn't want to see if he felt disgust at him for what he'd find. So he run away because of fear, because if Vince hadn't wanted him after ward…he tried to justify it as love and he did love him, would love…no, he ran away because he was scared of everyone's reactions to his baby growing inside him.

_Their _baby.

How could a guy even get _pregnant_ in the first place? Because, damnit, if some kind of wizard or witch did this to him because of Vince(whether it was for them or against them) then this was all on Vince and he would _murder _him and whoever did this.(Unless it was like some kind of weird Darby thing, then he was going to blame his mother. Or his nonexistent father.)

Jack let out a sigh and turned to call for Optimus only to freeze when he caught sight of Vince. At the worried, slightly annoyed, _loving _look he was being given.

Did this mean Vince wasn't angry with him?

* * *

><p><strong>I think it came out different then others expected.<strong>

**And I had a line ready, I was going to go all 'Betcha'll didn't expect that, huh?' but I think I'll skip it.**

**I'll figure out how to explain how Jack was able to get pregnant when I'm not so lazy. xD  
><strong>

**Anyways...any of you have theories?  
><strong>


	27. Lace

**This is one of tediz's prompts, with an added a bonus to it.**

**Jack wearing lace.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why am I being addressed as the bride?" Jack's scowl was adorable, his flush making Vince want to grab him and snuggle with him to drive away the annoyance he could see in Jack's blue-grey eyes.<p>

But looking at the lace veil on Jack's head that cascaded down to his waist, Vince couldn't help but think saying that Jack would be the bride was worth any annoyance or anger.

"Because you're the one who gave birth to a baby,"

There was that too. "Thanks Miko," Vince said dryly, "Now he's going to be pissed off at the both of us."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what kind of wedding gown Jack would wear?<br>**

**If they were able to force him into one, anyways.  
><strong>


	28. Compassion

**Er...God, I can't even remember who gave me this prompt.**

**I seriously need to keep my prompt book with me. _-looks for book_-**

**This one's from...tediz!**

* * *

><p>BulkHead knew it would take a while for Jack to get used to BreakDown. Everyone did-even him. But his tough exterior was <em>mostly<em> for show, in truth, BreakDown was actually kind and would show you immense loyalty. He'd protect you with his life(Shown by how willing he seemed to _stalk_ Miko and Vince.).

But as soon as BreakDown started loving the kid and he started relaxing more around them, then he'd have no choice because BreakDown would invade his life forever.

So he was willing to help Jack get used to him sooner, seeing how B.D. was already accepting him into their lives. So it was compassion, in a sense, to both Jack and his other half.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like it, but I also don't hate it.<br>**

**So, yeah, not entirely satisfied with this prompt but oh well.  
><strong>


	29. Pregnant

**Part of garlandfruit's prompt.  
><strong>

**I kind of got out of hand with it and separated it into three parts XP  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Vince had walked into the bathroom to see what Jack had been getting at, it took him while to actually find it and dismissed Jack leaving as him going somewhere and coming right back.<p>

And when he did find it, laying on the floor next to the garbage…seeing the positive pink on that stick-Why in the world would Jack have a pregnancy test? He blinked down at it, turning to the box and reading everything on it. He knew Jack hadn't gotten it for someone else, since it was here and only Jack was here. And it sure as hell wasn't Miko's.

But Jack had been acting a little funny lately. Getting sick as some smells that used to not bother him, having what seemed like mood swings, he even smelled a little different, like there was another…

_Shit_. Vince's eyes widened in surprise, the realization dawning on him.

Jack was _pregnant_.

* * *

><p><strong>Vince, are you ever clueless.<strong>

**But so cute at the same time, like some kind of...puppy.  
><strong>

**XP  
><strong>


	30. Couch

**Prompt from garlandfruit.**

* * *

><p>KnockOut's red eyes were narrowed on Jack.<p>

He was analyzing him, trying to figure out why Vince chose him out of everyone else from his place on their couch. Jack was _pretty_, he was lean(he's still convinced Jack had no muscles, even if he took mechanics) and, for shit's sake, he was such a _housewife_.

Getting him drinks, fixing snacks, making conversation. If Vince wanted someone like that, he could have easily found it in a woman.

So yes, he was stalking Jack from the couch and he knew Jack knew that he knew that Jack knew. God, he just confused himself.

Knockout let his head fall back on the couch, hoping his son would get here soon.

Jack was starting to grow on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I keep thinking of K.O. as a good guy, then he turns into a bad guy...<br>**

**And now he's the good guy.  
><strong>

**Why do you have to be so confusing?(Unless you're like Soundwave, who's secretly good but acts bad...)  
><strong>


	31. Chocolate

**Another one of tediz prompts~**

**I asked my family to say something in relation to chocolate and I got Yummy and Orgasmic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vince groaned, being completely unnoticed by Jack as he continued eating his chocolate and made <em>sounds<em>.

Not normal this-is-so-yummy sounds but Oh-_God_-orgasmic sounds.

A moan made Vince grimace, shooting Jack a small glare.

It sounded as though Jack were having an orgasm and he wasn't the cause of it.

Stupid chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>I have too much fun torturing Vince.<br>**

**I think Jack has alot of fun torturing him.  
><strong>

**In _many_ ways.  
><strong>


	32. Comfort

**Third part of garlandfruit's prompt.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vince let out a sigh, hugging Jack as close to him as he could while trying to be gentle at the same time. He was glad that, that Optimus guy had let him in to see Jack and gave them privacy and he was thankful for Jun telling him about the café Seventh Heaven that Jack usually goes to think.<p>

He rested his head on top of Jack's head, letting Jack cuddle up to him.

He had come here to comfort Jack, because he knew(or guessed) at how he would think he'd react.

He smiled into Jack's hair. He wasn't sure how but he was going to love their kid like he was never loved. He'd give him or her whatever they wanted(within reason, he wasn't about to _spoil_ him or her…too much) and he would _always_ be there.

In a sense, this was a comfort to both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually like the idea of Jack being pregnant.<br>**

**Just think of the things that could happen! The chaos that will erupt.  
><strong>

**Still haven't thought of any reason for why Jack would be pregnant, although I have some ideas now.  
><strong>

**Did any of you have any ideas/theories?  
><strong>


	33. Mundane Life

**So I just realized(With the help of Richard'sQueen) that I made a mistake with one of the chapters...**

**Conflicted, I think it was? tediz never gave me that prompt DX my mistake!**

**Anyways, this is a prompt given to me by garlandfruit!**

* * *

><p>Miko hadn't realized how <em>boring<em> their lives had been before Jack. Even for supernaturals!

It was always routine(most of the time, anyways.) and they all had a set time to go hunting, for work, for school, for everything. And then Jack comes into their lives through Vince and brings along Raf and Guardians…

Who knew some human would make their mundane life so exciting?

* * *

><p><strong>I can't get inspiration like I used to.<strong>

**I wonder what happened to the Muse?**

**Hopefully, she didn't die on me...**


	34. In The Shadows

**No, wait...shit, the previous chapter was from _Richard'sQueen_.**

**I have got to look at my prompt list before saying anything. Which reminds me that this is another one of Queen's prompts.  
><strong>

**-facedesk-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Contrary to what everyone seemed to think, KnockOut had been involved in Vince's life more then they knew. Presents mysteriously showing up in his room or locker, showing up at games in secret, watching him graduate from afar. Saving him from dangerous people or situations.<p>

He wasn't there like he should have been, and he regrets that.

But he was glad that BreakDown had taken Vince under his wing, helped raised him like he should have.

But he had _always _ been in the shadows, keeping an eye on Vince and his mom.

* * *

><p><strong>I blame how boring school and work is.<br>**

**And pure laziness.  
><strong>

**For forgetting, that is.  
><strong>


	35. Sin

**One of tediz prompts! Sin by Nine Inch Nails.(Don't own...)  
><strong>

**Finally got inspiration for it...took forever xP  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was official.<p>

Vince had taken all the purity Jack had ever had. Taking his heart, getting him pregnant…telling him a lie when he should have just told him that KnockOut was taking him away for a while.

Somewhere, surely their love and child was a sin?

But as Jack watched Vince coo over their child, he couldn't help but think that if this was a sin, then this was the best sin that had ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think the drabble fits the song...<br>**

**Oh well.  
><strong>


	36. Sleep

**Alright, this one is one of garlandfruit's prompts!**

**I even checked, just to make sure.**

* * *

><p>Ratchet couldn't help but marvel at the sleeping baby.<p>

He still wasn't sure how Jack was able to conceive but damn if he couldn't help but _not _ be angry(like Arcee) at them for bringing such a sweetheart into this world.

He gently rocked her when she made a fuss, not wanting Jack to wake up anytime soon.

The both of them needed their sleep, and he was going to make sure they got it.

* * *

><p><strong>I had just realized that all the characters are playing background next to Vince and Jack(which is understandable) but then I thought, why not involve them more?<br>**

**So I'm going to _try_ involve the previously background characters more.  
><strong>

**People like Ratchet, Jun, Arcee, Miko, BreakDown, KnockOut, BulkHead, Optimus...  
><strong>

**Hell, I may even add in Soundwave, Megatron or even Blackarachnia!(I refuse to call her Black Widow...)  
><strong>


	37. Hair

**Another one of garlandfruit's prompts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arcee wanted to rip her hair out in anger, frustration…<em>worry<em>.

And she would, but she wanted to murder Vince first. The hair ripping could come later-or she could rip Vince's hair, it was more favourable then her own.

The only reason why she was merely just glaring at Vince with all her might was because of Jack. Always Jack…he'd never forgive her if she _killed_ him like she so desperately wanted to.

Especially since he was getting his arm checked because she broke it.

A small, satisfied smirk curled her lips. For getting her Jack pregnant-_without her permission-_ and it was only natural that she hurt him in someway or form. The only reassurance she gave Jack when he freaked out on her was that at least she didn't hurt him anymore then that broken arm.

…and split lip, and bruises on various parts of his body.

Oh, and that concussion.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcee is very violent...<br>**

**It's kind of a wonder she's a Autobot.  
><strong>

**But then, that's probably how I'm portraying Prime!Arcee. In truth, I think G1!Arcee is sickeningly sweet.  
><strong>


	38. United

**One of Queen's prompts, wasn't sure what to do with it until I realized Jack and Vince have a baby now. **

**Also, you do kind of prompt vomit on me but I don't mind. It actually helps having a various number of words. The only problem I have is actually remembering them all.  
><strong>

**XP  
><strong>

* * *

><p>KnockOut stared down at the little girl.<p>

He reached down and touched a soft lock of jet black hair, sparkling green eyes staring up at him in curiosity all the while.

She let out a giggle suddenly, reaching up with little hands to grasp his larger one. Cooing up at him in baby language, KnockOut could only marvel at her, at how she was the only reason he was united with his son…his family.

He picked her up gently, his expression softening when she let out a little squeal, hands eagerly reaching up to pat his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Soft K.O., who'da thought?<br>**

**But then again, I have the image of her being ridiculously cute.  
><strong>

**(And I can't think of a name for her...)**


	39. Honey

**This is one of tediz's prompts.  
><strong>

**Featuring Jun, yay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Honey, honey, my little grand honey." Jun said in a sing song voice, smiling at her little grand daughter in delight at listening to her let out an excited squeal. Loving green eyes stared up at Jun from her place on the floor with her various toys.<p>

She was chewing on a the head to a voodoo doll BreakDown had given her. It was pink and had blue yarn decorating it, acting as chains.

Jun gave it a disturbed look before a little hand grabbed unto her hair and tugged, making her smile, regardless of the pain it caused.

"Are you ready to come see gramma, baby-baby? We are going to have so much fun today, aren't we?" she cooed at her sweetly. 

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's all Granma kinds reactions to getting a grandchild.<strong>

**And I still can't think of a name for our little girl!**

**Anyone wanna suggest any names?  
><strong>


	40. Christine

**This is inspired by tediz. XP By a name she gave me for our dear little Vince/Jack baby.**

* * *

><p>Jack gave Vince an unimpressed look, his hands resting on his baby bump.<p>

Vince was listing off names, telling him ones he liked and one seemed to excite Vince for reasons Jack hated the name.

"We are not naming her Christine because of your obsession with Stephen King."

"C'mon! It's an awesome name! We could call her Chris, or Chrissy or Tin-Tin! Oh! We can even-"

"We're not naming her Christine just so you can scream her name in mock terror, Vince. Just…no."

"But Jack, think-"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God. That was the first thing I thought when I saw Christine.<strong>

**I instantly thought of Stephen King and his book, Christine and started laughing insanely(getting weird looks too.) because Vince would probably agree and Jack would protest.**

**So...yeah, Jack objects to Christine all because of Vince now.**

**Also, I noticed that Jack and Vince don't have a ship name. What's the deal with that? . . .Okay, I know what the deal is. It's the very fact that only three(four?) of us like Jack/Vince. So, what should we call our odd couple?  
><strong>

**Jance? Vick? Something else? Ideas?  
><strong>


	41. Flame

**This is one of Queen's prompts, and had trouble finding inspiration until I stumbled upon a sight called _letters to crushes_.**

* * *

><p>Optimus hadn't known why Jack seemed so bouncy when he had meet him at his Seventh Heaven café.<p>

There had been a certain look in his eyes, a type of flame that described happiness. When he had asked him what had happened to put that spark in his eyes, he had blushed at him, staring down at his tea intently with clear embarrassment.

He had said that he had gone on a date with his roommate, that he had such a good time with him and they were going to go on another one tomorrow. That even if their first date had been awkward, and they couldn't keep eye contact for more then 2 minutes and had silly smiles on, that he had felt…

He had trailed off after that, getting this faraway look in his eyes and had realized who had put that flame in Jack's eyes, and hoped to Primus Arcee didn't overreact to the news that her little Jackie was dating someone who had once bullied him.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, Lock'n'Key?<br>**

**It could work. I mean, if you think about it, Jack could be the key to Vince's lock.(Which sounds perverted, if your mind goes to the gutter XP even if Vince is topping Jack.) And VJ sounds just as bad...but oddly fitting. XD  
><strong>

**So yeah...Vince and Jack will be known as Lock'n'Key to me now.  
><strong>


	42. First Date

**One of tediz prompts. Like on the previous chapter, this was inspired by _letters to crushes_.**

* * *

><p>Vince had been so glad when he had gotten the courage to ask Jack on a date. To see Jack's face light up, a flush crawling across his face. Hear the Yes that had come from him had almost made him collapse on the floor in relief, because he had been fearing rejection.<p>

And when he had taken Jack to a restaurant, the air was awkward and they shared silly little laughs with blushes on both of their faces. And even if it had been awkward, silly, where they didn't know what to talk about-he had thought Jack had been so cute when he ordered the least expensive thing there, how he had been annoyed at Vince when he had told him to buy anything he wanted.

They had both been smiling before and after that date, silly grins on their faces. And then they went on another, and another and another…

And to think, he wouldn't have even asked if Miko hadn't pushed him to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually have nothing to say this time...<strong>

**Review me prompts?  
><strong>


	43. Wolf and Rabbit

**Have no fear, fellow LocknKey readers! I have not given up on Sleep Walker, merely...trying to find my muse again.**

**One of tediz prompts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack gasped, his hand tightening on Raf's as they ran as fast as they could.<p>

They had been running through this forest for a while now, but at last Jack could see the way point. The promised safe zone that was apart of their agreement, get there and you're safe, he had said. So Jack ran, needing to get himself and Raf to safety, trying to save the both of them. And if he was caught...

Then at least Raf would have made it.

Suddenly, Jack felt the back of his shirt being grabbed from behind and let out a yelp, letting go of Raf's hand and yelling "Run!" to him, watching as Raf only hesitated for a moment before running.

Jack cursed, turning his head from the ground to glower up at the smug looking vampire above him, a smirk curling Vince's lips.

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p><strong>This was the original plan for one of the drabbles...I can't remember what it's called anymore. <strong>

**But it was Miko in wolf form chasing Raf, anyways. Not Jack and Raf running away from Vince xP**


	44. Doing All Right Queen

**Edit: ...I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF THIS ITALICS INCIDENT THAT HAPPENED! (What the hell is wrong with this thing? It was perfectly fine when I posted it.)**

**OH MY GOD, IS THIS TRUE? DO I...LIVE?!**

**Apparently, yes, yes, I do live. But regardless of any excuses, this prompt is by...um...Richard'sQueen, I believe? It's originally Queen(the band) but I couldn't think of anything so I started to listen to the songs I've got of Queen and then I heard Doing All Right and this was spawned.**

**Also, a character study of Dean Winchester.**

* * *

><p>Before, your life had been in ruins.<p>

You could tell people exactly how your life had been in excruciating detail, but long story short? It was all ignoring on your part, partying and sleeping around. Bullying others who were so bright, who had bad things happen to them and yet held onto that light. For feeling guilty for being such a burden on your mother.

He had been someone you bullied, who was your favourite. You'd push him around and call him names, mock him for not having a father. All the while that you didn't see him, didn't mean the words for him but for yourself, something you hadn't been able to admit to yourself. Because he showed you how you could have turned out, if you accepted yourself and your situation, if you chose to let go of the missing father figure in your life. (If you hadn't let go of your light.)

And you always missed him after high school. Though you hadn't realized it at the time-there was just this bigger…something missing after you never saw him- after he left to go exploring colleges. And when you did realize what the problem was? You ignored it. You didn't grieve for him because you only grieved for family and he wasn't family, he was something…else. Something you thought was impossible.

And you didn't deserve anything good, didn't need a constant reminder of what could have been you if you had chosen differently.

(You can't admit it.)

And if you grieved…it was because, despite everything, you came to _care._ Because somewhere in between trying to hide from yourself and bullying him, you started to treasure him. The kind of treasure that requires caring—which is something you can't, _shouldn't_ do—because you refuse to have the luxury of collecting treasures you can only lose.

Treasures that, if they disappeared, would ultimately leave you shattered.

But everyone makes mistakes, and you're fallible. Because there are slip ups every now and then; this time just so happened to be one of those slip ups, a crack in your wall that was built.

A crack you had somehow missed, and chose to deny. Because if you ignored it enough, it eventually went away.

(You won't say it.)

But somehow, in someway... he came back into your life. Something that was never supposed to happen, but did against your like-like fate was playing a cruel trick. And you couldn't bully him, couldn't find the will to do so, and so set yourself up to simply acknowledge him but nothing more. then your mother asked you to try to be friends with him, Miko had pushed you to try, and so you did because you needed to try repair the damage you had done. Because you actually wanted to be friends. (Because you needed too.)

But the friendship that was built between you and him didn't stay that way for very long. It started to grow, slowly, undeterred in it's pursuit to make you both more, not noticed until it was too late, it made you feel more then you wanted too and that scared you, when you finally realized what had happened without your permission. It made you try to push him away, it made you avoid him and caused you to ache became this time, you _chose_ to care_._

Chance; meeting someone as pure as him, despite the things that happened. Destiny; meeting each other again without either consent, but willing too go along with it. Choice; agreeing to be friends, and letting go of the past. Faith; trusting him with your secret because you couldn't just lie to him. (Not this time.) Hope; that he wouldn't judge you, that he wouldn't shy away.

Inevitability; falling in love with him.

He changed the way that you thought of yourself—how you'd always thought of yourself and made you not only come to terms with yourself, but to forgive your father. And maybe you hate him a little for it. But what you won't admit is that it's not _him _specifically that you hate, but the universe who did this to him. (For giving him to you, for thrusting him under your nose because monsters like you don't deserve people like him.)

(You can't say it.)

You've always walked a fine line between feelings and words, sitting on a fence between denial and reality- and really, there used to be no grey areas in your vision before he came along. But now there is, because he made one—right smack dab in the middle of your well travelled, planned highway. An area he built an obstacle course, for he is the grey area you tiptoe around. The place you refuse to give words too.

But words were never your strong suit. Things always came out wrong, sounded different, taken in the wrong direction.

Action was always your thing.

And you've been fighting for so long now. It's like an instinct ingrained inside of yourself; a familiar impulse to protect yourself, raise the wall higher and pretend it doesn't matter. But despite the many protests you give voice to whenever someone says something that concerns the both of you, despite all your efforts to pretend everything is otherwise fine and that nothing needs to be done about your situation, he matters.

_He matters._

Because the words can't come, won't come and always sound wrong, you'll prove it to him by acting on it—because the crack in your wall is getting wider and you can't find it in yourself to ignore it any longer. You've tried to tell yourself it's because there's no other choice, that you were always moving towards this moment—because it was inevitable. It's a road you both started on when you shook hands and said _friends._

And even though it doesn't have a name yet, it sounds suspiciously like Destiny. Because it's either that or vulnerability, and you're still not sure which is worse.

(You won't say it.)

* * *

><p><strong>It makes no sense and yet it does make sense?<strong>

**I don't know, haha. It started out in Third Person but then morphed into this so I had to change some things around and now it's...something.**

**Thoughts?**


	45. Heart

**This one is tediz prompt. If it helps any, the song that I listened to(on repeat) while I wrote this is called Dancing Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum.**

**I actually think it's way more sappy then anything I've written so far...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>That year spent away from Jack felt like Hell to Vince. It took everything just to control himself and not to beat-or kill-those other creatures KnockOut(he still refuses to call the man his dad. If anything, BreakDown is his father.) had forced him to interact with. Because all he heard were insults to his Jack, his mate and he wanted nothing more then to teach them a lesson.<p>

But the more he concentrated on Jack and what he'd say to him, Vince would calm down and walk away. Which lead him to isolating himself from everyone and basically avoiding everyone, including KnockOut. But that day when Knockout told him they were going back to-Jack, Jack, he was finally going _home_-for BreakDown and BulkHead's anniversary, he was metaphorically vibrating in excitement and nervousness and the feeling of joy because he was finally going to see his _Jack_.

The car ride home was boring and uneventful, and Vince had nothing to say to KnockOut, so they ended up just driving in silence and when he saw the house and seen the cars and heard the voices and laughter, he jumped out of the car before KnockOut had turned the car off, let alone parked and flew towards the back, where he knew they always held gatherings and stopped dead in his tracks, his breath leaving his lungs once he finally caught sight of his Jack.

It felt like ages since he last saw or heard or even _smelt_ Jack and to listen to him laugh and talk with Raph and Miko adn have his scent in the air-finally, finally, finally- as he stood there in the setting sun, he was as breathtaking as Vince remembered him. The music that was playing might as well as not have been there, the few people there might as well be invisible because, because, _because_.

God, had he ever missed his Pretty Lady-his lips twitched at the memory that accompanied that name-and he couldn't help but wonder if Jack had missed him too.

He could hear KnockOut approaching, and he was trying to think on how he could approach Jack after all this time but then Jack's blue hues meet his and all thoughts vanished and he eagerly watched Jack's lips move and listen in delight at his soft exhale of, "Vince,"

There was no doubt to if or if not Jack had missed him now. Especially as he ignored the hand that had been placed on his shoulder as he rushed towards Jack and watched as Jack let the glass in his hand fall before they were hugging each other tightly. It was relief and love and sadness and anger and lust and everything they both wanted and it felt like neither wanted to let each other go.

He could feel the tears that were falling onto his shoulder, soaking the shirt he was wearing, and couldn't bring himself to care because he was crying into Jack's hair and he was sure KnockOut was staring in anger or disapproval and Jun was probably cooing over them with Miko and Raph was probably smiling and BreakDown was probably-no, that was definitely him scoffing at their reunion-and BulkHead was probably giving them a fond look and glaring at Knockout and why was he thinking of them when he had Jack in his arms? _Finally, finally, finally home, home, home, **home**_.

Jack's hands were suddenly framing his face and he was pressing little kisses against Vince's lips and whispering things like, "I love you," and "I missed you," and "I'm so glad you're back," and Vince was replying, "I love you," and "I'm so sorry," and "I missed you so much," and "I know," and praying to whatever God there was that he'd never have to leave Jack's side again.

Vince pressed their lips together one last time and poured all his bottled up emotions into it while he revelled in the fact that Jack was still his and they were able to be together-please, please, please say it'll be forever-and wishing for KnockOut to just stop glaring and then he was too busy with everyone else to worry about KnockOut as he was grabbed from Jack and hugged by Jun and Miko and Raph and BulkHead.

Arcee seemed to have softened towards him in the time he was gone and simply nodded her greetings and Optimus smiled at him and shook his hand while Ratchet eyed him before asking him all these questions that was apparently important but said questions kind of terrified and mortified him but seemed to make Jack laugh so he suffered. And last but not least, BreakDown came over to him before giving him his usual one armed, bone crushing hug before ruffling his hair, the relief of finally having him back home clear in his eyes.

As the sun finally gave to night and the moon rose in the sky while the stars shined bright, Vince and Jack stayed outside on the grass and watched silently as people left for their houses to sleep or went into the house to take the party inside and left the music alone which played so many different songs until it was just them, laying out in the moonlight and starlight, quietly talking about everything and nothing and holding each other, like they were afraid that if just for a moment, the other would disappear.

And before he knows it, Jack has him convinced to slow dance under the night sky with the moon their only source of light and Vince can't find it in himself to care, despite the soft complaints he made. Jack had his arms wrapped loosely around his neck and his head placed on his chest, listening to his heart beat for him-only him, forever him, always for him-as Vince placed his hands gently on Jack's waist and gave the starry sky one last look before wrapping his arms around Jack and squeezing briefly before going lax and burying his face in raven locks just so he could breath in Jack's scent.

If Jun just so happened to have recorded their slow dancing and made note of the song playing, well, it was her secret until the day they got married.

* * *

><p><strong>I LIVE AND I WANT TO WRITE.<strong>

**You guys do realize you can still leave prompts for me in your reviews, right? I mean, you don't have to xD but it seems to me that sometimes a prompt will just sit and sit and sit, collecting dust until sudden inspiration comes.**

**Regardless, review?  
><strong>


	46. Daddy Dearest

**This one is tediz prompt again, since it seems like tediz gave me so many prompts and I haven't really had any idea for any of them.  
><strong>

**But I'm in the writing mood and Daddy Dearest was one of the first prompts tediz gave me when I started this and I finally had something for it, and while I'm not entirely happy about how it ended, it's still decent and I kind of think they just sort of tumble into each other, so why not tumble into love without realizing it?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Just like everything else that they started, they just sort of tumbled into each other without meaning too or wanting too.<p>

They were both from different circles, different Packs and had different views but one day they just bumped into each other and that was just how it started. Hostile and angry because of something or another, Bulkhead trying to help him and Breakdown shooting him down rudely because he 'didn't need no damn beta bitch's help'. Then they were forced to together because one day they stumbled upon a newly bitten, abandoned cub on a full moon and both of their wolves had imprinted on her, just as she had imprinted on them.

So naturally, Bulkhead had given up his apartment and moved into Breakdown's giant house in the woods without any complaints. He hadn't wanted to even try being separated from his cub, and Breakdown was unwilling to cooperate with him so moving in with him and _their_ cub would be less painful for the both of them, much to Breakdown's reluctance.

And much to Bulkhead's surprise, he found out Breakdown had had been looking after Vince and his mother not long after he had moved in, though they lived in another house a block down from the three wolves.

It was only instinct that Bulkhead imprint on Vince, making Vince Miko's older brother and giving him another adopted cub.

Which is what lead to them tumbling into love with each other. It wasn't planned, it wasn't even _wanted_, they just _did_. It became domestic and peaceful for the both of them. His wolf responded to Breakdown's own and neither had realized it until much later, when Miko and Vince started school and they finally had free hours to themselves after such a long summer spent teaching them both about who and what they are. How to control themselves.

Breakdown finally had a family to look after and protect, while Bulkhead finally had people who took in his nurturing without as many complaints as his previous Pack.

So they worked together, and fell in love together. It wasn't much different than any one else falling in love, but it was still a surprise to the both of them once they realized that their wolves didn't raise their hackles whenever the other got to close.

Miko liked to joke and call them 'Beauty and the Beast' and she didn't know how true the joke actually was.

* * *

><p><strong>I can actually see Bulkhead and Breakdown as a strange kind of Beauty and the Beast, although there would probably be way more violence coming from the two and insults hurled at each other because they clash so much, you know?<br>**


	47. Feeling Starstruck

**Despite the name, this is one of tediz' prompts which is Stars.**

**And Calla Ranunculus to me means Regal Radiance, but Calla is actually a flower which means Regel and Ranunculus is also a flower which means Radiant. A Larkspur is also a flower and the colours I used to describe Jack and Vince's little girls soul is actually the different colours a Larkspur can be.**

* * *

><p>In old myths, it is said that fairies are attracted to the things that shined the brightest, believing that it held the greatest worth, no matter the person. Which is why every human and every fairy would gather in the forest on every <em>Calla Ranunculus<em>, to be paired with their fairy or human.

But Killian danced this same song and dance for twelve years and hasn't found the one for him. No one shone out to him, grabbed his attention and made him fixate. No one looked promising to him and he wanted to give up, to stay at home this _Calla Ranunculus _but his King made him attend, telling him that he was going to find her or him, that he just wasn't looking hard enough.

And in that moment, as Killian laid eyes on Melissa who shone like a beacon, he couldn't exactly say no to her siren song. Couldn't help but think that his King was right, and maybe it was fate why he had been so picky about others for so long, because the one for him hadn't been born yet and by the Spirits, she was gorgeous, for being only a few months old.

And her soul looked so beautiful. Deep purples, bright blues, gentle lavenders and soft pinks mixing together so smoothly, almost like amethyst. Like a Larkspur, maybe.

Killian felt a little starstruck as he gazed at her, feeling the need that other fairies had dreamily explained to him. He wanted to take the beams of light from the moon, the music of the wind and the delicate beauty of the earth to her, to watch her giggle and laugh and reach for him in happiness.

As he feels his Queen move to his side, he can't help but think that he would take the stars from the night sky and give them to the little girl if she gave so much as an inkling of wanting them. He feels the smile, more then see's, the King and Queen giving him. "You should go to her," his Queen speaks softly, rainbow coloured eyes glowing brighter.

"Okay," he finally says, still feeling blown away as he slowly flies his way over. "Oh…" he whispers, landing on her mother's-Jack, he's sure the boys name is-arm and looks down at her with silver eyes shining with reverence into green eyes.

Yes, he would do anything and everything for this little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I made fairies real in here. It's a supernatural story, so why not fairies? Also, I realize I wrote Killian as being tiny and while that's true, they can shape-shift too. Be that into an animal, into an actual (fairy-like) human or child.<br>**

**Because, why not?**

**Also, this little thing is actually from a fantasy book I'm trying to write(coughjuststartedcough) and this is something that stuck out to me and I was like, Omg, this could be Melissa's arch, the beginning and so I modified it a little to fit into Sleep Walker.  
><strong>


End file.
